<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Thing Led To Another by Aquadextrous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551677">One Thing Led To Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous'>Aquadextrous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A planned date, a minor detail, and a few exchanged conversations. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Free On Friday?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically there are two prompts I got here 1. Person C asking Person A and B if they're free and leaving them to a date and 2. a dialogue prompt in which a person falls and is caught then Person B says "you fell for me". Then things spiraled out of control and here you are: a 3-part story with a barely salvageable plot. Still, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like any other day in Collège Françoise Dupont.</p>
<p>Currently the students were having their lunch, Marinette and her friends sharing a table and having conversations as they ate.</p>
<p>Marinette was beside Alya and across from Adrien, who was sniggering at something Nino had said. She took a moment to admire his perfect features, resigned to having feelings for him for as long as she was around him.</p>
<p>It was hard not to fall for him. He was innately kind and always willing to help whenever he was able. Being handsome was just a bonus but at least he wasn’t an eyesore to look at. She could go on for days just staring at his face and it wouldn’t be enough.</p>
<p> Too caught up was she in Adrien and her food that Marinette missed the way Alya and Nino shared a surreptitious glance and was in the middle of chewing her bite when Nino spoke from beside Adrien, addressing her.</p>
<p>“Hey ‘nettie you free on Friday around 8pm?” he asked, adjusting his red cap.</p>
<p>Marinette let the tip of her fork linger on her lip, thinking if she was busy on Friday. Well, apart from school there was nothing else. She did have a patrol session with Chat but that was around 6pm so if she were to do something else then she’d have at least an hour to spare after.</p>
<p>She shrugged and smiled.</p>
<p>“I think I’m free by then.”</p>
<p>Nino then turned to Adrien, a little smirk gracing his lips.</p>
<p>“What about you, my dude? Got any photo shoots or fencing lessons or Chinese or piano?”</p>
<p>Adrien laughed a little before shaking his head and saying, “Miraculously, Father has left this Friday free.”</p>
<p>Wow… that happened only once in a blue moon. Has Mr. Agreste finally realized that his son wasn’t a child anymore?</p>
<p>“Great!” Nino exclaimed, gaze transferring from Marinette and Adrien and back again. “Because Al and I are not free so you two go on without us and enjoy your date.”</p>
<p>Marinette blinked twice while Adrien froze and fixed his best friend with a wide-eyed stare. They just walked right into that one, didn’t they? Oh, how oblivious were they that they didn’t even find anything fishy with Nino suddenly asking about their schedules.</p>
<p>In an attempt to back out due to nerves, she stuttered, “Ah – ah I just remembered – “</p>
<p>“Nuh-uh girl I’m not taking any excuse you’re throwing this time,” Alya said, pushing down Marinette’s hand that had begun to gesture and wave around. Alya dug into her pockets and pressed two tickets on her palm. She gave Marinette a look and then turned to Adrien, addressing them both as she continued, “Nino and I were planning on going to the fair but I have to babysit the twins and my sweet boyfriend wanted to accompany me.”</p>
<p>She threw Nino an almost sultry look but before Marinette could look closer it was gone and Nino was talking.</p>
<p>“Yeah we said it’d be a waste to not go since we got these tickets and we decided to just give ‘em away to anyone we knew. God knows you both need to loosen up.”</p>
<p>“But why specifically us?” Adrien questioned with a slightly nervous look. He met Marinette’s wide eyes and scrambled to correct himself saying, “N – not that I don’t want to go with her, but I don’t want to make Marinette more uncomfortable than she already is.” He shot her an apologetic look, lower lip caught between his pearly white teeth.</p>
<p>Marinette felt her heart melt and her legs turn into jelly even when she was sitting down. Oh, he was still concerned about making her uncomfortable when it was her stupid feelings that got in the way of her really becoming close with Adrien with no qualms and second thoughts. She should assure him that he meant so much to her, regardless of romantic feelings.</p>
<p>“I – “ she stammered, the three of them turning to her. She clenched her fist to draw strength from it and said firmly, “I’ll go. I’ll go with Adrien if he’s okay with it and have a blast at that fair.”</p>
<p>Alya gave her a proud look and a satisfied smirk was on Nino’s face but what really caught Marinette’s attention was the surprised look on Adrien’s face that morphed into a soft smile that was accompanied with an even softer, “I’d love to go if it was with you, Marinette.”</p>
<p>Well, that settled it. With the tickets in Marinette’s purse and the lunch hour drawing to a close, they had no more time to dwell in the matter as Nino and Alya went ahead, chatting comfortably and leaving their best friends awkwardly walking together back toward the classroom.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to go with me?” Adrien asked in a lower tone, leaning toward Marinette that she felt her heart stutter at his closeness.</p>
<p>“I made up my mind and I’ll be seeing you 8pm Friday, Adrien,” she managed to say, speedily walking to catch up with Alya and unable to be in his presence for much longer, his cologne dizzying and making Marinette remember his scent.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Tikki what do I do? What do I wear?” Marinette frantically asked her kwami on Friday, hours before her expected date with Adrien.</p>
<p>Multiple clothes were strewn around her bed and chaise lounge, deemed unworthy for Adrien’s eyes as she pulled more dresses and blouses from her closet, freaking out as she realized her closet was almost empty and she hadn’t found anything to wear! Oh no, how was she going to face Adrien wearing something so sloppy?</p>
<p>If she underdressed, he might think she wasn’t looking forward to it. If she overdressed, Adrien would think she was too eager to see him and spend some time with him. No, that would be unacceptable! Neither of those scenarios played out good in her head and all she could visualize was Adrien’s expression of disgust.</p>
<p>She sank to the floor with a shaky exhale, whining petulantly and covering her face with her hands.</p>
<p>“Marinette, you’re going to be late with your patrol with Chat Noir!” Tikki reminded her, flying toward her chosen and waving her nubs around reminiscent of Marinette.</p>
<p>Her head flew up and her hands went to her hair, mussing it up and clenching her teeth.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I won’t have time to prepare much after that so we better hurry. Tikki, spots on!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who's The Lucky Lady?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeahh i kinda went overboard... couldn't stop writing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug swung across Paris, the Eiffel Tower her destination since that was the starting point of patrol with Chat Noir.</p><p>Since her mind was too frazzled to think of anything else but what to wear on her upcoming date, she miscalculated her distance and tripped on air, preparing to make a collision with the cold hard ground when her cheek smooshed against a warm chest and hands held her arms steady, Ladybug leaning back to meet green, green eyes and a familiar smirk.</p><p>“Why m’lady,” he said, a teasing lilt in his tone, “I think you just…”</p><p>Oh she knew where this was going and she groaned loud.</p><p>“Fell for me.”</p><p>“Put me down. Let go and get your claws away from me.”</p><p>Chat was quick to obey though, raising his arms in mock surrender. Ladybug sighed and let a small smile grace her lips. Gosh, her cat was something else.</p><p>“LB?” he asked then, Ladybug quick to note that there was something else in his tone that sounded like worry. She turned toward him and was correct in her assumption, his shoulders hunching in himself and cat ears flat on his blond head.</p><p>“Yes kitty? Something on your mind?”</p><p>Chat took a deep breath before focusing his eyes on her, something akin to resolve swimming in his iridescent eyes.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later after patrol, bugaboo. <i>Cat</i>ch you later!”</p><p>With a two–fingered salute, he hopped on a railing and was gone into the night, Ladybug staring at the place where her partner had been before shaking her head and throwing her yoyo, feeling it latch onto something and zipping away.</p><p>It had taken approximately thirty minutes for the duo to finish their patrol, meeting up again in the Eiffel Tower and Ladybug finding her black-clad other half sitting on the ground cross-legged, patiently waiting for her and accompanied by two water bottles.</p><p>As she made to sit beside him, he offered her one, which she took gratefully and uncapped to take a generous swig.</p><p>“So what’s on the mind of Paris’ resident black cat?” Ladybug teased good-naturedly, wanting to somehow lift his spirits and expel the tension in his body.</p><p>It was enough for his lips to quirk into a smile before he sighed and said, “I think I’m having girl problems.” At her surprised look he scrambled, “Well, you know you’re the only one for me Bug but I can’t help but feel unfaithful to you whenever I think of this equally amazing girl who would stand up for good and would always go out of her way to help, no matter the cost.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled softly, noticing how when he spoke of this other girl it was with the same reverence and love he held for her.</p><p>“She must be really special, huh?”</p><p>“Oh she’s absolutely wonderful I’m sure if you meet her you’d love her too,” Chat said, eyes lighting up as he turned to her. “I like her as a friend but then again, I don’t know how she really feels about me.” He looked at her and gave a half-hearted shrug. “Our friends set us up on a date tonight and she reassured me that she wanted to go with me. But I don’t know what to expect tonight. Maybe she just wants this to be over with.”</p><p>“Oh <i>minou,</i>” she cooed, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. “I’m sure anybody would be lucky to get to know you under the mask. How does she feel about you, anyway? And what do you feel for her?”</p><p>Chat grimaced and winced before shrugging again.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little complicated. I was a sheltered boy for life buginette, and I don’t easily pick up on social cues since I’ve spent at least a decade and more of my years homeschooled. She’s nice enough and she is superbly awesome but for some reason whenever we interact it seems that she can’t meet my eye and she stutters too much and I don’t know what to do to make her at ease,” Chat shared, stretching his legs and holding his water bottle in his right hand. “Recently our relationship’s been getting better but whenever I touch her she jumps away as if seared and she maintains eye contact with me for at least three seconds before she’s turning away and making some excuse then running away.”</p><p>Ooh, that was tough. What was up with this girl? Did she like him? Did she hate him? What was it? Was she sending mixed signals?</p><p>Chat took a deep breath and looked her in the eye, pain and worry in his expression that she wanted to make it all better for him.</p><p>“Am I really that unlikeable?”</p><p>She gasped sharply and pulled him in a tight hug, feeling her eyes burn with the incoming tears.</p><p>“Oh no don’t you ever say that again, Chat Noir!” she said, winding her arms tighter around his shoulders, which shook with what she could guess as sobs. “You’re an important person and Paris and I would be nothing without you. You’re my partner and I care for you lots, even if it isn’t the way you want me to. Don’t go doubting your self-worth and thinking you’re nothing, okay?” She sniffed and pulled back to meet his tear-streaked face. “You’re everything and the world, okay?”</p><p>A wobbly smile made itself known on Chat’s face, nodding and laughing wetly.</p><p>“And why do you say you’re unfaithful when…” she bit her lip, hating herself for bringing it up, “nothing’s going on between us?”</p><p>“Because I’ve promised myself my heart belongs to you but why is it I’m drawn to her too?” He reached up to remove her hands, again facing the city lights.</p><p>“Would it help if you tried talking to her more openly? Or asking her yourself what she feels about you?” she asked. “So you like this girl almost as much as you love me and I don’t take that against you, Chat. In fact, if someone other than me can make you happy then you have my blessing.</p><p>“You deserve the world and more, my sweet kitty. I’d do anything, even going to talk to her so she’d get some clarity too.”</p><p>Chat laughed, wiping his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know m’lady. So I’ve come to the conclusion that she and you have a half of my heart and I don’t know what to do with that. As for her, well I think she likes me enough but I don’t know how much. I mean, she did say she wanted to come to a date tonight with me and she looked pretty sure about herself.”</p><p>Wait a minute. A date? Tonight? But… she had the same date tonight too. It must all be just a big coincidence.</p><p>“Wait. You said you had a date tonight?” she asked, a mix of emotions suddenly making themselves known in her chest. She couldn’t fathom them and had no time to decipher, pushing it all down in favor of staying in the present.</p><p>Chat side–eyed her and grinned.</p><p>“Yeah. Honestly, I’m looking forward to it. Our friends gave her the tickets to this fair at 8pm tonight since they’re both busy with something else. And – “ he snickered before turning to her with an amused glint in his eye, “get this: our friend baited us into asking us about our schedules and we completely fell for it!” He laughed, slapping his thigh and holding his forehead with his other hand.</p><p>Ladybug could only nervously chuckle, finding the coincidences <i>too</i> accurate. She looked closer and carefully and saw the same blond hair, almost the same green eyes, perhaps the same stature and almost the same laugh.</p><p>Could she be any blinder?</p><p>But wait. She had to be sure first.</p><p>“Um Chat if you don’t mind me asking,” she said, twisting her fingers together. He hummed and turned to her after taking a big gulp of his water. “Who is this lucky lady?”</p><p>Her heart hammered in her throat and in her ears and she had to strain to hear his breathless laugh and next words.</p><p>“It’s the daughter of the best baker in Paris!” he answered gleefully, eyes lighting up at the mere mention of her. “Marinette Dupain–Cheng.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dress To Impress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sucked in a breath too fast, which resulted in her choking and Chat to worriedly pat her back in an attempt to help her.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Is she not up to your standards? Ladybug, trust me she’s amazing and insanely talented and the most wonderful person. Next to you, of course!” he struggled to correct himself, eyes going wide in panic as he added, “You’re amazing and so heroic and kind and creative it’d be hard not to fall for you too!”</p><p>Ladybug could only laugh, thwacking his shoulder and erupting into peals of giggles as she tipped back to fall to the ground, hands clutching her stomach.</p><p>Chat could only look on in confusion and worry, wondering what had happened to her.</p><p>She calmed down enough to sit up and gently cradle his cheek, smiling when he leaned into her touch.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me all this, Adrien,” she said softly, his eyes widening and his mouth opening as he shot up to his feet and away from her touch, fear and surprise etched on his features.</p><p>“H – how do you – I mean – A – Adrien? What – who is this man you speak of? I know no one of that name!”</p><p>She only giggled, saying, “You can drop the act now. I know it’s you, Agreste.”</p><p>Chat valiantly tried to cling on to cluelessness before deflating and sitting down next to her once more. His eyes were sad and guilty as he asked softly, “What gave me away?”</p><p>“That date you so highly spoke of,” she replied.</p><p>Chat snorted. “Makes sense. I tattle too much when my heart is into it.”</p><p>“And I admire that, Chat. I really do,” she said sincerely, holding his arm. “Thank you for complimenting me and saying that I’m amazing; on both sides of the mask.”</p><p>Chat’s eyes then scrunched in confusion, head tilted to the side.</p><p>“On both sides… you mean…” he gasped. “No way!” He clutched her shoulders and peered carefully into her eyes. “Don’t tell me… is it really you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, her turn to feign innocence. “You have to be clearer on your words, chaton.”</p><p>He visibly sucked in a breath, green eyes blown wide as he whispered into the air, “Marinette?”</p><p>She felt her lips split into a wide grin as she nodded, rewarded with his loud laughter and a pair of arms around her. They both stumbled on the ground as he threw himself onto her, their laughs bubbling out their lips as they both held each other close.</p><p>Chat nuzzled his face on her cheek, nosing along her jaw and nipping the exposed skin there.</p><p>Ladybug in turn giggled, trying to push his face away but holding his torso close to her, not wanting to let go. She didn’t know whether she wanted him close or far away. Maybe it was the former; she couldn’t get enough of him.</p><p>Why – why did they have to spend all this time dancing around each other?</p><p>“Marinette, Marinette, Marinette,” he chanted with much love and affection, kissing her cheeks, her eyelids and every part of her face he could reach. “It’s you all this time and I love it! Claws in.”</p><p>There was a flash of green light and then she was met with the sight of her classmate, her crush, and her partner all rolled into one person.</p><p>There was a soft smile on his face as he cradled her cheek, Ladybug leaning into his touch and feeling safe and warm.</p><p>“Spots off.”</p><p>Another flash of red light assaulted them and Marinette laid in Ladybug’s place, without the mask but still with the same blue eyes, same pigtails, same confidence, and same heroism.</p><p>“Hi,” she breathed out, unable to form a coherent thought.</p><p>It was one thing to know about the identity. It was also an entirely different thing to get the confirmation herself. She saw how Adrien sucked in a breath before diving in to kiss her forehead, a little chaste than the excited ones but still brimming with the same amount of adoration that she felt her nerves buzz with delight.</p><p>She inhaled and caught a whiff of his familiar cologne, exhaling and cupping his jaw to plant a kiss on it, trailing up toward his cheek, his nose, and his temple.</p><p>He breathed out a laugh, leaning back to say lowly, “I’m ticklish there, buginette. Easy.”</p><p>She laughed too but the moment was interrupted by a whiny voice saying, “And they’re at it again! With new vigor, Tikki I’m tellin’ ya! Look at their hands, roaming around just seconds after they found out each other’s identities!”</p><p>Tikki only gave Plagg a flat look, Adrien and Marinette jumping apart with their faces red, trying to regain their breathings and their bearings.</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner, Adrien shooting him an annoyed look.</p><p>“Way to ruin the moment, Plagg.”</p><p>The god of destruction merely scoffed, waving his little nubs around.</p><p>“What, and now you have the decency to look embarrassed? Oh, for kwami’s sake, please spare me!”</p><p>“You could’ve gone somewhere else for a while instead of rudely interrupting them,” Tikki scolded gently. “And besides, they weren’t going to go that far. Take into consideration their pent-up feelings and have some decency yourself, Plagg.”</p><p>“Why bother with all those feelings when you can be eating cheese?”</p><p>Adrien grunted and dug around his shirt pocket for a wedge of camembert, Plagg exclaiming in triumph and gobbling up the whole thing in one go.</p><p>Marinette chuckled at Plagg’s antics before reaching into her purse and handing a cookie to her own kwami, who took it gratefully and ate it at a much slower pace than her counterpart. She flew off toward Plagg, dragging him away to give their chosen privacy.</p><p>She was then made aware that she was all alone with Adrien, attempting to calm her rapidly racing heart and will her cheeks to stop blushing already!</p><p>When she tried to catch a glimpse of Adrien, she was surprised to find his cheeks also pink, hair messier than ever and pupils blown wide.</p><p>“Soo…” she said slowly, feeling Adrien’s undivided attention on her, “we’ve got that date in about an hour or so.”</p><p>“Right,” he said, his voice husky that Marinette found it hot. He cleared his throat and stood, walking toward her and offering her a hand.</p><p>They exchanged shy smiles as she took it and he hoisted her up, his hands naturally finding their place on her waist as hers gravitated toward his broad shoulders, finding refuge in that spot.</p><p>They leaned in almost at the same time, gazing into each other’s eyes and foreheads touching.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up at your house, m’lady,” he said, nuzzling his nose with hers and Marinette giggling.</p><p>“See you then, bugaboy.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re playing like that?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Marinette held tighter before saying, “So, you were confused about your feelings for me and Ladybug?”</p><p>He sighed, holding her closer.</p><p>“Yes. But then I get the most pleasant surprise tonight and find out you’re one and the same person! I must be the luckiest black cat in the world.”</p><p>Marinette felt herself smiling and she then continued a little somberly, “Look, I’m sorry if I ever made you confused with my civilian self because of my actions toward you, Adrien. I just didn’t know how to tell you or when to confess that I’ve always had a crush on you for so long.” Her fingers found the hair on his nape and proceeded to play with it. “I couldn’t imagine what your reaction would be so instead I spazzed out and acted weird around you.”</p><p>Adrien gifted her with a kiss to the bridge of the nose and a soft smile before it turned sneaky and mischievous.</p><p>“So you’ve always had a crush on me?”</p><p>Marinette huffed out a laugh and admitted, “Always. I could never accept you – Chat’s – confessions since I was so hung up on Adrien Agreste.”</p><p>“But now?”</p><p>His tone was playful but Marinette was still able to hear a hint of worry in his tone, as if afraid to hear her answer.</p><p>Oh her sweet kitten.</p><p>She pulled him closer and pecked his lips, retracting to smile reassuringly at him.</p><p>“I don’t have to battle with myself any longer, just like you.”</p><p>They embraced each other then, all pleasant feelings running around. They had resolved tensions and multiple mixed feelings with a drop of their masks and further discussions.</p><p>It was relieving, to say the least.</p><p>Indeed, Marinette never meant to find out her beloved partner’s identity but one thing led to another and here they were. She was glad it worked out in the end though, no longer having to choose between Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir since they were the same person.</p><p>And it seemed even Adrien himself was able to come to a conclusion, heart divided between two girls only to find out they shared the same identity.</p><p>“You know, we should really get going to prepare for that date,” Adrien mused, rubbing Marinette’s back.</p><p>Marinette only cuddled closer, whining, “No stay.”</p><p>He laughed, his chest rumbling and whispered, “As my bugaboo wishes.”</p><p>He was such a wonderful person, in and out of the mask. He was kind and considerate and loved protecting his city just as much as he loved those cat puns of his. He was funny and a great guy with kids that Marinette could never ask for a better partner than him.</p><p>Eventually they had to part, half of the reason so that Plagg would stop pestering them and gradually ruining the moment, again.</p><p>Adrien shut him up by transforming and there stood Chat Noir, in all his black leather-clad glory.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a couple minutes, my sweet Ladybug,” he said, catching her hand and planting a kiss to her knuckles before winking and vaulting off into the night.</p><p>Marinette only stood there with a dreamy smile to her face, unable to move since her mind was replaying the last few moments she spent with the love of her life.</p><p>“Marinette you still haven’t decided what to wear,” Tikki reminded gently, and that was enough for Marinette to snap out and internally panic about her clothing, transforming and going back home.</p><p>“I still have to change!”</p><p>No way was she going on her date with Adrien – Chat Noir – looking like some clown or something. She had to dress to impress!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tada you've reached the ending of a 4k piece congratulations! Constructive criticism is most welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>